Brotherly Love
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: They hadn't talked to each other in almost 4 years. A song on the radio changes that all.


**A/N- So I know that I should be focusing on ACE, But I am stuck on it right now. Good news is, that we are in the middle of a major snow storm, and school was**

**cancelled today, and for tomorrow, so I will get to work on it more. Now, this story came out of nowhere, I heard the song and just wrote it. **

**I was going through my mixed cd's and came across this song, and thought I could make a fic out of it. I'm not one to really do song fics, but i was **

**inspired to do this one. It's a Matt and Jeff fic, but not slash. So enough of this long winded authors note. Read and tell me what you think**

**The only thing different in the timeline is that when Jeff came back, he and Matt didn't reform the Hardy Boyz and win the belts. Mostly everything**

**else is the same though. I honestly wont care if you flame this story, I wrote it out of the blue, and could have spent a lot more time on it. I don't think**

**its that bad though, but then again, what do I know?**

**Song is by Earl Thomas Conley and Keith Whitley, Brotherly Love.**

I haven't talked to him in over three years. Since I left the WWE in 2003, we lost all contact. I don't know if it was because I got fired and didn't tell him, or if

it is why I got fired, hell, it might even be a mixture of both. I joined TNA in hopes of getting my life back together. The day people found out, I had calls

coming in constantly. From Amy, Jay, Adam, Chris, dad, and the rest of my previous coworkers, but not one from who I wanted from the most. When my own

brother didn't call to tell me congratulations, I knew our relationship was done.

I picked up the phone to call you on numerous occasions, your birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the list goes on. But each time I dialed your number,

fear spread through. What if you hated me so much you wouldn't want to talk to me. It was thoughts like that, that made me hang up the phone. Going that long

without speaking to my bestfriend, my brother, began taking a toll on me again. I started showing up late to shows, and just not showing up to PPV's. TNA

management got sick of it, and released.

I got released in May, and it wasn't long, around the middle of June that I got a call to make a return to the WWE. I hadn't watched any WWE programing in a

long time, but I knew Matt was on Smackdown, after the whole Amy and Adam thing went down. I have to say I was surprised that they would do that to him,

I never would have expected it. Jay had told me that Matt began dating another fellow diva, Ashely, but it didn't last long.

I made my highly anticipated return home, to the WWE in September of 2006. Again, I had numerous calls throughout the whole ordeal, but none from who

mattered the most, Matt. Vince had talked to me about putting the Hardy Boyz back together for a short while, but then later told me the idea was scrapped. No

doubt that was Matt's idea.

I saw Matt again for the first time in person, at my first PPV back, Unforgiven. He didn't look surprised to see me, he acted as if he didn't know me. I cant say I

was shocked by that. I won the Intercontinental title that night, and when I made my way to the back, after getting through all the congratulations, I saw a look

of pride in his eyes. He looked at me and gave a small smile, followed by a short nod of approval, before walking away.

I saw Matt on numerous occasions after that, but never did we speak a word to each other. Even with all the coaxing from the others, we remained apart, and I

cant say I wasn't hurting from it. But if he wasn't going to talk to me, then I damn sure as hell wasn't going to talk to him. I can be stubborn too.

We had a few days off, Christmas was fastly approaching, and Vince gave us all a break. I was home in Cameron, on my way to Shannon's house to hang out

for awhile, when a song on the radio caught my interest. I listened closely to the words, tears springing to my eyes as I did. I pulled the car over, and waited

until the song was over, before turning around and heading in the opposite direction, to Matt's house.

I pulled into his driveway, noticing nothing much had changed since I was there almost four years ago. There is a light on in the kitchen, letting me know he is

there. Matt is a freak when it comes to that stuff, he wont let nothing on unless he is there. I get out of the car, and make my way to his front door, doing

something I should have done a long time ago. I knocked and waited for him to answer. I knocked again when no one answered.

"I'm coming." I heard him yelling, his voice close. I watch the door swing open to reveal Matt. When he looks at me, I see the shock written on it.

"Hey Matt"I say softly.

"Jeff" Was all he said, and pulled me into a hug. Not what I was expecting from him, but gladly welcoming it.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Of course you can." He steps back and allows me to enter.

We talk for hours about everything that has happened in the past four years. From our careers, to our love life. We even talked about what happened between

us, what drove us apart. It didn't take long before it felt like no time has passed between us. It was even shorter time, that he became my best friend again. I

really have no one to thank for that except some country song that happened to be playing on the radio, at the right time.

We shared the same last name and the same color eyes,  
But we fought like tigers over that old red bike.  
"I'm battin' first and you can't use my glove."  
It wouldn't take long until push came to shove.  
But we looked out for each other,  
With brotherly love.

You hated girls 'til I had my first date.  
I brought her home from the movies; you stayed up late.  
Three on the couch watchin' T.V.  
I was smilin' at her while you were laughin' at me.  
But, I wouldn't trade it for nothin'.  
Brotherly love.

There's a bond that brothers know,  
And it gets stronger as they grow.  
A love that time and miles can't come between.  
We disagree but in the end,  
There will never be two closer friends.  
And brotherly love is something we all need.

They share the same last name and the same color eyes,  
But they fight like tigers over one ol' red bike.  
And lookin' at them reminds me of us.  
They're gonna fight and they're gonna fuss.  
But, they've got something special,  
It's brotherly love.

Yeah, they've got something special,  
It's brotherly love.


End file.
